Two Lovers
by piadesta30
Summary: A story about two highschool boys falling inlove with each other. Cute and fluffy scenes at each chapter.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Encountered Accident

School

Ruyce's POV

Shit! Im late! Damn that stupid bastard for keeping me awake late at night (Ian). He thought to himself as he ran past some students to attend his first period which is MAPEH with that teacher who always scolds him for being late. As he kept focusing on his thought he didn't see that figure in front of him so they collided sending him on top of that person. He lets out a groan from the impact as he opens his eyes to see Kodie under him. To mostly describe their awkward position, both Ruyce's hands are pinned on each side of Kodie's head, his other knee between the other boy's legs making Ruyce blushed instantly. He sees Kodie open his eyes wide and suddenly blushed as he put the back of his hand to cover his flushed face. Shit! Why does he look so cute, wtf Ruyce you shouldn't keep staring at him when you should probably move!!. "Aren't you gonna get up" Kodie said stopping Ruyce from his inner dialogue. He frantically stand up and dusted himself and helped Kodie stand up too. "I'm so sorry, I bumped into you, I'm running late and didn't see you there" he said while rubbing the back side of his neck from embarrassment. "It's okay, well at least you have someone to walk with to our room." Kodie said as he smiled at him. Ruyce probably blushed again and just nod at Kodie. They started walking again in silence which is pretty awkward to Ruyce. Oh god this is so awkward. What should I say? Should I even talk to him? Ruyce practically asked himself in his mind, so he looked at Kodie at saw his cute little flushed face. Wait a minute! Since when did I think that Kodie's cute? They already arrived inside the class and suffer for the last 10 minutes listening to their teacher explain the importance of punctuality.

Kodie's POV (from earlier)

Ughhhhhh I'm so late, I should've watched the whole season of Akame ga Kill last night. I'm still sleepy though. As he let out a yawn something suddenly knocked him out sending him stumbling and laying on the ground. He shut his eyes from the impact and slight pain when he heard a groan from on top of him. He slowly opens his eyes to find himself looking at deep brown eyes that where own by no other than Ruyce himself that seems to contain galaxies making him want to look at it forever. He suddenly becomes aware of their awkward position so he blushed and cover half of his face with the back of his hands. Oh my god this is so embarrassing I can't even look at him. Ughh I can feel him staring at me. Oh geez this is so embarrassing. Gathering all the courage he finally mustered to say "Aren't you gonna get up" . He felt Ruyce moved and stood up dusting himself off and offer him a hand. He gladly took it and help him up. After he dusted himself he heard Ruyce apologize "I'm so sorry, I bumped into you, I'm running late and didn't see you there" the other boy said as he rubbed his hands behind his neck. Wow he's cute when he's embarrassed. Wth Kodie! He's apologizing to you and know is not the time to think that he is cute!. "It's okay, well at least you have someone to walk with to our room." He said with a smile to Ruyce so he can know that it's alright to him. He saw Ruyce blushed again and nod at him. The only thought that was in his mind that Holy shit he's hot. They started walking with an unbearable silence. It was so awkward, so he decided to look at Ruyce. He observed his every features from his legs up to his face. He saw Ruyce furrowed his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip while looking downward. He noticed Ruyce's jawline and how its perfectly carved by the god himself and his pink lips, cute small nose and those beautiful eyes. He noticed himself staring at Ruyce so he blushed and look away. Dammit! Stop blushing! You probably look like a tomato. As soon as they've arrived the class. He sat on his chair and wait for the fucking teacher to shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unimaginable Scene

(After the Period the teacher asked both of them to help her carry some stuffs for the office)

Ruyce POV

Ughhhh! Why do we have to carry these!!! They're so goddamn heavy. Well at least I got to spend some time with Kodie alone without anybody interrupting us (basically Ian, Keannu and Aljon). While they are walking, there's that awkward silence again that made him want to cringe. Kodie was just in front if him and he can fully see his back. Those long legs, small hips, and exposed sweaty neck that almost made him want to go and lick it. But then again that unbearable silence was enough to break his thoughts. He was about to start a conversation when a bunch of large students came running towards them. Both of them cleverly dodge except for the last one which Kodie bumped into. Kodie immediately fell, dropping his box. And Ruyce did the most insane thing to do. He dropped the stuffs he was carrying and swiftly catched Kodie by the waist his nose brushing into the other boy's hair. "Thank God Kodie that I catched you" he said while taking in a breath of Kodie's scent. It smells like vanilla and how much I love vanilla. Kodie scrambled away to stand up and collecting himself while dusting off some dirt. He noticed the visible blush on the other boy's face. "It seems that today you keep falling, first you FELL for me, and now you FELL and I catch you, falling for me twice. How could this day get any better" he said with his signature smirk. He instantly saw Kodie blush like a tomato while stuttering some stuff "W-what … I-ii.. no uhm…. Its n-not uhhhh". He laughed slightly at Kodie's flushed state so decided to take the risk. He walked up to Kodie grabbed his chin and make the other boy's face look at him. "Aww. Look at you being so adorably cute flushing like that" he stared to lean forward to his ear "And I'm the only one to see it" as he licked Kodie's neck while receiving a nice gasp and squeak from the boy. He moved away to see Kodie's face and he almost laughed at this. There the other boy stood as red as he can be while touching the part of his neck where I licked and covering his face with his free arm. But he wasn't finished. He took Kodie's wrist and pinned them to the nearest wall which thankfully a few steps behind the flushed boy. Dammit I want to kiss him. He know what he was about to say to Kodie and damn he was nervous but he didn't show it of course. So he gathered all of his courage to say those 3 words. "I like you" and he said it. He actually wasn't gonna expect a reply so he lowered his head due to the fact that he was blushing but not as much as Kodie. He was going to stay like this until Kodie pushed him off and call him a faggot. But that all didn't happened. A pair of hands cup his cheeks and a miracle happened. Soft lips where pressing to his, and he suddenly became aware of what's happening. Kodie was kissing him. He put his hands on the other boy's waist and pulled him closer. The kiss broke apart and a smile was forming in his mouth. "So was that an "I like you too"? Cuz I can't seem to feel its affection" he said. Kodie just scoffed at him and said "I-isn't that k-kiss enough?" the other boy said as he blushed again. Ruyce can't contain his laughter anymore so he laughed, "How about another one?" he said with a grin. After a second they kissed again , but this time Ruyce is taking the lead.


End file.
